


hold my hand

by tangentiallly



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Brief Description of Blood, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangentiallly/pseuds/tangentiallly
Summary: Beatrice interlaces her fingers with Kit's.





	hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE
> 
> please don't copy this story to another site

The crowds were loud, the blasting music was deafening, and the target they were instructed to spy on and keep track of was a few feet away, though it felt like more because of the dancing people between them.

“Let’s dance,” Beatrice shouted at Kit over the music. Kit couldn’t exactly hear her, but she read her lips and realized what she was suggesting.

“We are on a mission,” she mouthed back, and then nodding in the direction of their spying target. At least, she hoped that was still the correct direction.

“And we need to blend in,” Beatrice leaned closer to Kit, her hands reaching forward to find Kit’s, her fingers skillfully interlacing through Kit’s. “We can’t eavesdrop anything with the music anyway.” She said loudly into Kit’s ear.

Kit had to admit that Beatrice had a point. It was impossible to hear anything their target was saying. Plus, they have people in the entrance standing guard, and would know if the target left and followed after immediately.

Kit curled up her fingers to fit with Beatrice’s more tightly, and felt Beatrice firmly slotting her fingers into the spaces between Kit’s fingers, like jigsaw pieces falling into correct places.

Still holding onto Kit’s hands, Beatrice spread her arms wide, knocking into someone nearby in process, and started guiding Kit into a waltz. Slow and rhythmic except the music around them was fast and upbeat which meant their rhythm didn’t exactly fit their surroundings. However, Beatrice didn’t seem to be disturbed by that, despite she just said they needed to “blend in” a few moments earlier.

Kit tried to mouth to Beatrice that this wasn’t exactly what people would call “blinding in”, but Beatrice just smiled back widely, either not reading what she was saying or pretending not understanding it.  Kit gave up.

They danced.

 

* * *

 

There were footsteps coming, and Beatrice stuffed a couple more bracelets into her bag before looking in the direction of where the footsteps were coming from. “How long do you estimate we have?” She asked Kit.

“Honestly? Less than a minute.” Kit replied, frowning. “We need to go now.”

Beatrice stared longingly at the jewels in a locked glass cabinet at the far end of the room, and sighed. “Don’t suppose that’s enough time for us to break the glass of that cabinet.”

“Well, that’ll create a lot of noise and give us even less time, so no,” Kit replied. “C’mon.”

Beatrice zipped her bag and nodded. “Yeah, good point.” Her eyes landed on a ring with a blue diamond on it, and quickly reached out a hand to grab it and slid it onto one of her fingers. “Let’s go.”

After putting the ring on, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Beatrice reached out her right hand to grab hold of Kit’s left, interlacing her fingers through Kit’s then immediately started running.  Kit stumbled a bit at the sudden change of pace, and Beatrice slowed for a moment, and then they picked up the speed again as they ran towards the back window where they climbed in earlier.  As they ran, Kit could feel the ring against her knuckles, cool and smooth and hard, and Beatrice’s hand, fitting perfectly like a glove with her own.  Kit was feeling slightly out of breath the more than ran, but a part of her felt that if she could hold Beatrice’s hand forever, perhaps she wouldn’t mind running forever.

Although, by the time they reached the window and stopped and Kit felt herself catching her breath, she must admit that as good as Beatrice’s hand felt, perhaps it still wasn’t something worth running forever for – unless she was as athletic and energetic as Beatrice herself.

Beatrice climbed up to the top of cabinet by stepping on different handles and was arrived easily within seconds, as if she hadn’t just been running fast, then reached a hand down. As Kit took Beatrice’s hand, their fingers interlacing together and Beatrice gave a tug and pull Kit up towards the window, she realized to herself that it was probably very hard to be as athletic and energetic as Beatrice.

 

* * *

 

It was the intermission, and some people were leaving their seats, perhaps out to the snack bar to get a snack. Kit was also heading towards the snack bar, although she was only pretending to be interested in a snack. She had a more important task in hand at the moment - a delivery she needed to complete before Esme Squalor could intercept.

She kept her eyes on Beatrice and Bertrand, and gradually closed in the distance with them as they reached the snack bar. She noticed that Beatrice was wearing a red shawl, with long feathers along the edges. It looked beautiful on her, but it was also so brightly red that it reminded her of the color of blood. She twisted her lips unpleasantly, a dark thought in her saying “so people won’t be able to recognize the blood if it splatter onto the shawl” and another voice in her countered “there’s not going to be blood splattering onto it, Snicket, we’re doing long distance dart shooting here.” Beatrice and Bertrand stopped somewhere along the snack bar, pretending to survey what snacks were being offered. Kit followed, stopping just by Beatrice’s side, and pretended to study the snacks also. She did not turn to look at them, just like they didn’t turn to look at her.  Her right hand swung out quickly, meeting Beatrice’s left, and she passed along a box of poison darts to her.  She felt Beatrice’s fingers brushed against her, though she couldn’t feel Beatrice’s palm because of the box.  Beatrice curled the tip of her fingers into Kit’s for a moment, before letting go, putting the box of poison dart into one of the hidden pockets of her elaborate dress. Kit wondered for a brief moment where did Beatrice get the dress made.

“Looks like they don’t have my favorite today, let’s head back,” Beatrice said, and Kit watched as she and Bertrand quickly left, heading to the seats again.

And then she turned back to check where Esme was at.

 

* * *

 

“We have blood on our hands,” Beatrice said. She was wearing long black dress and she was standing in front of Kit with a frown on her face, and Kit felt a pang of guilt in her heart.

“What’s done is done,” she said, quietly, painfully.

“We have blood on our hands,” Beatrice repeated again, this time sounding a little more urgent. “Literally.”

Kit glanced down to see both of their hands were now blood-stained.  She blinked slowly.

“Come on, let’s go wash it off,” Beatrice said, and Kit thought, slightly hysterically, if they would ever be able to wash it off.

Beatrice reached out her hand to grab onto Kit’s, and interlaced her fingers with Kit’s, and started walking towards a fountain that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Kit awake with a jolt.

“Morning,” Beatrice said. She walked over and sat onto the bed, her hand finding Kit's, interlacing their fingers together as if it was the most naturally thing in the world. “Slept well?”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://beatricebidelaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
